


Relax

by imera



Series: Halloween Drabble Day 2012 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viktor hates photo shoots, Colin tries to calm him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Drabble Day challenge at hd-writers over at livejournal  
> Prompt #10 – Photo of Andrej Pejic

Viktor was confident on a broom and he was confident in front of a crowd; what he didn't like was standing in front of the camera. If he got his will he would have removed the whole paragraph about photo shoots from his contract, but he couldn't, not unless he wanted to sit on a bench the whole season.

"Relax," the young photographer said. He tried his best, but no matter how hard he tried, he was still told he needed to relax some more.

"I can't," Viktor said and stood up, prepared to leave the set.

"Wait," the young boy said. "I think I have an idea."

Viktor didn't know what kind of idea he had, and while he didn't think it was a new idea, he decided to let the boy try it on him.

The young boy, named Colin, moved behind Viktor and placed his small hands on his shoulders, slowly running them in circles. "You need to relax, but I don't think you know how to." Viktor wanted to comment but chose to stay quiet, maybe the boy knew something he didn't.

"Close your eyes, take a deep breath, and think about your favourite place." Viktor already knew how to do that, but it never helped.

He was about to interrupt the boy when out of the blue, Colin said something Viktor had not expected. "Think about someone between your legs, licking your cock before swallowing it, pushing it deep down their throat until their faces are pushed against your crouch." Viktor's heart almost stopped in that moment as he did imagine someone between his legs, a boy to be specific.

"That seemed to work," Colin said and moved away from Viktor. "Now, let's take this picture before you remember where you are."

Viktor opened his eyes, which were glued to the young boy. Maybe it was his imaginary, but there was something with the Colin smiled that made his cock grow even more.

"In the next photograph I want you to sit on your broom in front of the window; do you think you can do that?" Viktor barely realised they were done with one set before he was asked to move.

"I'm zorry, but I zeem to have a zmall problem," Viktor said while he covered his crouch with his hands.

"Small problem? I certainly hope it's not that small," Colin said with a grin. "Do you want some help with your problem?" he continued.

Victor wasn't sure what to say, first the boy tried to make him relax by giving him sexual ideas, then he offered to _help_ him, at least that was what Viktor thought the boy meant. "Yes," Viktor said, not sure what to expect.

The photographer did exactly what Viktor hoped he would, he sat down between Viktor's legs, looked up at him and smiled. "Let's see if you can be more relaxed than you already are," Colin said before he swallowed Viktor's cock, which was not that _small_.


End file.
